Please read this : Story idea
by 4321-G-R-A-C-I-E-1234
Summary: Its slightly changed :  - Please read everyone I have an idea for a new story that could include anyone who wants to be included :  please read as i am terrible at summarys, I have set it as M rating so people can include what ever they want.
1. notice :  story idea

_Read this please _

Hey guys, this isn't a story, well it will be soon but not yet. I can't believe that The Bill is finally over and I am really going to miss it :) well I have an idea, it may be a stupid one but I may as well try! I think we should keep the fan spirit up and I thought what we could do is team up and write one story together. Each chapter should follow on from the one before, but using the characters you want (as in past/present) as long as it fits with the previous one :) I will be uploading the first chapter later asap. Please let me know what you think :)

_Thanks_

_Grace S_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I have had a few responses to my story idea and I thought I would post the first chapter, let me know what you think and also if you want to write the next chapter. Make sure it sort of carries on but past and present characters can be used. Please tell as many people as you like as it would be good to have a really long fanfic wrote by more than one person it is set as romance but if people want it as something else, feel free to say :P I love humour fics but I really fail at them :) thanks xx_

PC Kerry Young was late to morning briefing for the third time in a week, she rushed into the briefing room just as Inspector Gold was finishing briefing the relief. As she entered everyone went quiet and turned their heads to look at her, she still wasn't properly ready either, her top few buttons were unfastened, her tie hadn't been attached and her hair was a mess.

"You look like you have just rolled out of bed PC Young" Inspector Gold said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" Kerry embarrassedly replied.

"Would you care to give me a reason as to why you are late to my briefing for the third time in the space of a week" the Inspector asked.

"Erm . . .well . . ." Kerry struggled for words, and thats when she saw Sergeant Smith standing behind the Inspector and he had a small grin on his face, not too noticeable but it was to her. She thought to herself 'I will get him back', she decided that she would just have to think up an excuse rather than tell the truth which would be pretty embarrassing.

"Ma'am I am sorry but I slept in, it won't happen again" She eventually managed to say.

The Inspector harshly replied "No it had better not"

When the briefing was over everyone rushed out of the room, Kerry was disappointed not to be paired with a certain sergeant but instead she was paired with Tony.

They came back for refs and she was looking for him, but he found her first and pulled her into the soft interview room. He planted a short but still passionate kiss onto her lips and then pulled back.

"You have no idea how much I have just wanted to do that this morning, especially in the briefing" He said.

She leaned in to kiss him again and then when he leaned in she pulled away teasingly. "Sorry, you can't have me that easily, refs are over we should both get back to work" She teased him and then playfully added "Sarge" on the end.

She walked away and then turned around before she got to the door, "We really need to work out this morning situation because if I am late I swear Inspector Gold is going to kill me"

He laughed at her comment "Well you were the one who wanted an extra five minutes in bed, which turned out to be nearly an hour"

She just looked at him "why can't we stay at mine some nights then you can be the one who is late, and you are the one who says we can't turn up together, why can't I come in first?"

"Because my dear, I am a Sergeant and I need to be responsible" He kissed her and then held the door open for her "After you PC Young" as she passed she whispered in his ear "My place tonight"

_This took me so long to write, my mind went blank and it's probably not even that good but please review and get involved if you want to :) thanks xxxx_


End file.
